heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Judicial Squad
200px|thumb|right|SJS judges (painted by [[wikipedia:John Burns (comics)|John Burns)|]] The Special Judicial Squad or SJS, in the fictional Judge Dredd stories appearing in 2000 AD and the Judge Dredd Megazine, are sometimes referred to as the Judges who judge the Judges. They could be considered comparable to an internal affairs division, with significant secret police attributes as well. Appearance SJS judges wear uniforms that are a variation on the standard judge uniform, featuring the letters SJS, skull insignia, and differently styled helmet and shoulder pads. Different artists have depicted different interpretations of the uniform. The first artist to illustrate them was Brian Bolland for their first appearance in 2000 AD #86, but Mike McMahon's version in #91 was the first to feature the typical skull badge and distinctive shoulder pad with the wearer's name emblazoned on it. McMahon's design was used for the 2003 video game Judge Dredd: Dredd Vs. Death. (John Burns's illustration, right, is based on McMahon's design.) Fictional history The SJS is despised by other Judges due to their extreme methods, which include random searches and the torture of Judges during interrogations.2000 AD #518 The insane Judge Cal controlled the SJS during his series of assassinations which gained him the position of chief judge, further enhancing their notoriety.2000 AD #86-90 As head of SJS, Cal was able to blackmail numerous corrupt judges into helping him, instead of arresting them, so that he had plenty of allies to assist him in his coup d'état. This evidence eventually came to light over twenty years later, by which time many of Cal's subverted judges had been promoted to very senior positions in the Justice Department, and there were several arrests.2000 AD #1178-79 Following Cal's death Judge McGruder was entrusted with the responsibility of leading the SJS and restoring its integrity.2000 AD #182 Since then the SJS has produced two more chief judges, including McGruder herself. As of 2013 (2135 in the comic) the present head of the SJS is Judge Buell, who was appointed in 2122. His deputy was Judge Garcia until she was killed in action in 2134. From 2117 its headquarters was based inside the Statue of Judgement (as well as the Public Surveillance Unit which was also based there);2000 AD #954 ironically Cal fell to his death from the top of the statue.2000 AD #108 The statue was destroyed by terrorists in 2134;2000 AD #1775 and shortly afterwards a new headquarters building was depicted, named as "SJS Central" and suffering administration problems because of the statue's loss.2000 AD #1794 In its earlier strips, the SJS apparently spent much of its time making trouble. The department had a serious problem with corruption and resembled the sinister Praetorian Guard of ancient Rome, and just as the Praetorians assassinated their emperors, the SJS have assassinated one chief judge (Goodman) and attempted to assassinate another (Cal).2000 AD #89 and 107 The SJS Judges of Sector 301 were also hideously corrupt, causing Dredd to set up an internal investigation outside of SJS control, consisting entirely of street judges led by Judge DeMarco and then by Judge Buell. After the death of the local SJS head, Judge Roth, Buell was placed in charge of the sector's SJS. In many strips, they would often just be antagonistic: in "The Interrogation", Dredd was abducted by SJS men under Judge Spiegl and viciously interrogated on spurious grounds; Dredd believed the SJS had turned corrupt again and that the body may be planning a coup, though it turned out to be a routine Random Physical Abuse Test of him instead (he passed).2000 AD #518 Years later, an RPA would go wrong and two SJS Judges were killed, and Spiegl and Dredd came to blows over it. The incident showed tension between SJS and Street Judges, who ignored the beating Dredd gave Spiegl.2000 AD #826 In other strips, they have been a more neutral force or on Dredd's side. In "Tour of Duty", it was the SJS who stormed in and arrested Chief Judge Sinfield after proving he had used criminal means to gain power.2000 AD #1692 In the spin-off strip Insurrection, the SJS had a large army with vast warships – the Justice Control Divisions – that ensured MC-1 colony planets did not try to secede. In earlier spinoff Maelstron, SJS teams are sent to colony worlds with local Justice Departments to clear them of corruption. Following the events of Day of Chaos in 2134, the SJS were discredited for not uncovering a nest of high-ranking Soviet agents. The SJS were also facing a massive reorganisation, being absorbed into a new Undercover Operations Division where Buell would be a subordinate.2000 AD #1803 However this plan was soon aborted. Notable members Heads of SJS (This list is incomplete.) * Judge Cal ????–2100 or 2101 * Judge McGruder 2101–2104 * Judge Niles 2112–2122 * Judge Buell 2122–present (as of 2012) Deputy Heads of SJS (This list is incomplete.) * Judge Muncie ????–2122 * Judge Garcia 2122–2134 Others * Judge Eliphas * Judge Ishmael * Judge Quincy * Judge Slocum * Judge Spiegl Foreign equivalents * The Bahamas Justice Department has its own Special Judicial Squad.Devlin Waugh: Swimming in Blood * The moon city Luna-1 has a SJS based out of a formidable castle-like building, adorned with an eagle clutching two skulls. Unlike Mega-City One, the Luna-1 SJS were given near automony and authorisation to torture suspects. In 2126, when the megacity faced an insurgency, the hardliner SJS Chief Kessler (planning to take power) manipulated a weakened Chief Judge into giving him near-total control of the crackdown. * In the Armitage strips, interrogations in Brit-Cit are carried out by Special Branch: wearing 'men in black' suits and shades, with explosive implants in their skulls. References *''The A-Z of Judge Dredd: The Complete Encyclopedia from Aaron Aardvark to Zachary Zziiz'' (by Mike Butcher, St. Martin's Press, March 1995, ISBN 0-312-13733-8) Category:Judge Dredd